nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Larry
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Good |health=1 blow |level=6, 8, 23 (RT NY) |status= |game=Rubble Trouble series }} Larry is a member of the demolition crew and a recurring character in the Rubble Trouble series. Larry has two brothers - Barry, and Garry - and three more twin brothers or clones: Larry the 2nd, Larry the 3rd, and Larry the 4th. He also has a cousin called Ivan. Appearance Larry appears as small man with grey hair, a brown shirt, and grey pants. He is also wearing a yellow jacket and a large yellow construction helmet. He has two brown eyes and a brown mouth. His arms and legs are also very stubby. Every time Larry is harmed, he will appear wrapped completely in bandages (with only his eyes visible) and using crutches to move around. He moves much slower while on the ground, injured. If Larry is harmed in any way, he will instantly enter his injured clothes and be thrown up high, walking off the screen (injured) once he impacts the ground. Game information History Rubble Trouble New York Larry got stuck on top of the middle building the demolition crew were going to destroy on there sixth job, then on top of the building the demolition crew were going to destroy on there eighth job, and inside the building the demolition crew were going to destroy on there twenty third job. Rubble Trouble Tokyo During the events of Rubble Trouble Tokyo, Larry was not as careless and did not find himself trapped on many buildings. Instead, he got himself cloned many times over. In the fourth job, Larry and his twin were stuck on top of a building. He is seen again in the fourteenth job, where he is stuck between shrapnel together with a total of twenty-five Larrys. In the twenty-seventh job, he is stuck with his twin on a high structure, to stack construction material so high for a "championship" that resulted the two of them being unable come down. Rubble Trouble Moscow Larry appears again in Rubble Trouble Moscow. He was best behaved in this installment of the Rubble Trouble series, only getting stuck on two buildings. When the demolition crew left for space, Larry was not allowed to come. When they returned, Larry was accidentally pushed off the side and injured. In game Larry is known for getting stuck on top of buildings a lot, usually ending up stuck on many buildings that the player must destroy. They player must always get Larry down from the building without causing him harm. The player will lose one hundred dollars if he is dropped. Some levels feature multiple Larrys. Dropping is not the only way of harming Larry, crushing him with bricks, hitting him with the player's tools, and using explosives on him will harm him. All levels that feature Larry involve the player having to save him, as if they do not bring him down safely, they will lose enough money so that completion of the level is impossible. Gallery RT Larry Walking.png|Larry, when brought down safely RT Larry Sleeping.png|Larry sleeping RT Larry Happy.png|Larry smiling Trivia * Larry may have gotten stuck on the demolition crew's building they were going to destroy on their fifteenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, twenty ninth, and thirtieth job in Rubble Trouble New York. * Larry may have had other brothers that were not named in the game. * Larry has three identical brothers, and much more since he cloned himself. *Larry is cloned by Barry in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. *In Rubble Trouble Moscow, just Larry appears, and his clones/brothers don't appear. Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Main characters Category:Male characters